Identity theft and fraudulent activities are major problems with internet service providers. Billions of dollars are lost due to fraud. Furthermore, as nefarious entities become more sophisticated, counter measures for fraud also need to become more sophisticated. Applicants recognize that there is a need for a more robust fraud detection system and also a fraud detection system capable of detecting the potential for fraud before completion of a fraudulent action.
The detailed description that follows provides several embodiments and advantages of the system of the present disclosure. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.